


In the Park

by KingofShadows



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Sex, First Time, Jockstraps, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofShadows/pseuds/KingofShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is feeling lonely. He stops to use a public restroom and decides to try something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of the my other series. It takes place in The Flash TV universe at an unspecified time. 
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll post of this series because I'm working on my main story. I guess it depends on how much support this one receives or how much frustration I need to vent by writing more Barry/Len smut. Enjoy!

Barry stood under the awning of the cafe watching as Eddie held an umbrella over Iris's head as she got into the taxi. She waved another quick goodbye before sliding farther into the cab so that her boyfriend could slide in beside her. “See you at the station Monday,” Eddie shouted before pulling the door closed. Barry forced himself to smile and wave again as their taxi pulled away.

He glanced at his watch. It wasn't even nine – too early to go home and spend another Friday night alone feeling sorry for himself. Barry popped open his red umbrella and strolled down the street with no particular destination in mind. Despite it being the start of the weekend, the sidewalks were nearly empty because of the rain leaving Barry alone with his thoughts.

Barry loved Iris and Eddie, he was glad that they were happy – they were two of his best friends. But there were times, like tonight, where he felt alone even though they were with him. Watching them kiss and cuddle as they ate, sitting so closely together that they were practically on the same chair. And then there were the few times when Iris had unconsciously rubbed her hand up Eddie's thigh or he had rested his hand on the curve of her round ass. It made Barry feel even more frustrated, jealous, and lonely – and even a bit horny. 

It had been two years since Barry last had sex with anyone other than his right hand. He thought that after college he and Iris would officially become an item, settle down, and start a family... but since his coma and becoming the Flash, that dream seemed farther away than ever. Iris was with Eddie, now; she was happy and that was what mattered most.

Barry stopped at an intersection to let the cars drive past and was hit with the sudden urge to use the restroom. Sure, he could zip home in seconds, but that was the last place he wanted to be. He noticed that he was only a block away from Memorial Park and knew there were several small public bathrooms scattered throughout it. He made a small detour across the street and entered into the south entrance of the park.

It had been years since Barry visited this park with Joe and Iris for summer picnics and games of Frisbee and he had never been here at night. The park was oddly beautiful with lighted fountains illuminating the surrounding flowerbeds and ornate lanterns that lit the pathways. It seemed almost magical. He roamed the park for a few long minutes before the need to relieve himself returned. He followed a long, poorly lit path through a copse of trees and found a small, concrete building labeled as a restroom.

Once under the roof, Barry closed his umbrella and pulled open the door marked with the “man” symbol. Instantly, the smell of stale urine hit his nose. It was a small, L-shaped space with three sinks on one wall and a row of urinals on the other and around the corner were three stalls, all in a row. The two young men standing side-by-side at the urinals stared at Barry as he entered. He smiled shyly and nodded as he walked past them and entered into the center stall at the back.

As soon as the door closed, Barry hung his umbrella on the hook at the back of the door and quickly turned around to unzip his fly. He reached into to briefs and freed his long, thin dick from its confines. The instant his cock was out, his stream of urine started. He rolled his head back and released a sigh as he felt the pressure ease from his bladder. His hand on his dick felt nice and once the last drops of urine fell into the bowl, he started to harden.

Barry's long thin fingers traced the growing length of his cock. He wasn't thick, but easily topped out at eight inches when he was hard. It was just last night that he had wanked-out a quick load before bed. The pre-Flash Barry would've been sated for a few days until the need arose again, but now that his body's metabolism had increased, so had his libido. He needed to jack-off everyday, sometimes more than once, to keep from walking around with a constant erection. 

The stall door on the right side clicked closed and Barry slowed his stroking as he listened for signals from its new occupant. He heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle loosening and the pull of a zipper followed by the rustle of clothing. As he listened, his eyes darted to the side and he noticed, for the first time, a hole in the partition separating the stalls. Barry wasn't naive – though he'd never seen one in person, he realized instantly that it was a gloryhole.

He peeked down and saw movement. There was a blue eye at the hole focused on his cock still being slowly stroked by his hand. The eye disappeared and was replaced by a finger motioning for Barry to move his cock toward the hole. He was equally horny and curious and followed the wagging finger. He only slid about half of his cock though when he felt the warm wet confines of a mouth engulf him. He moaned out then, realizing where he was, bit his lip to stop it from happening again.

The mouth on the other side was highly-skilled and had no problems swallowing Barry's full length. Soon his hips were pressed flush against the wall as his hands gripped the top edge of the stall to keep his balance. Barry flung his head back and his toes curled in his sneakers as the man repeatedly deep-throated his cock. Of the few blowjobs he had ever received in college, none of the girls had been able to take his entire length. 

Barry could feel his nuts beginning to tighten ready to blow his huge load into the other man's mouth. But suddenly, he pulled his mouth away and Barry heard movement on the other side of the stall. Was he leaving already? He couldn't just go and leave Barry with blue balls. 

He leaned down to peer into the other stall, but as his face came level with the hole, a massive cock slid through. It was as long as his own, but with a slight upward curve and so thick that it barely edged through the gloryhole. Barry was shocked, not only by the size of the dick now throbbing inches from his face but that the other man assumed he was going to suck it. Barry was straight – sure, he'd jacked off with his roommates in college and they occasionally “lent a hand” to each other – but he wasn't going to suck a stranger's dick. 

Maybe if just wanked the guy for a bit, he would finish the blowjob he'd started earlier. Barry reached out a hesitant hand and wrapped his long, slim fingers around the shaft. He heard a groan of appreciation from the other side and tightened his grip. His hand traveled up the length and he could feel it pulsing at his touch. He did it slow, almost teasing, but the man seemed to enjoy it. On the second upstroke, a bead of precum oozed out at the tip. 

Barry rubbed his thumb along the underside of the fat cockhead. The man moaned loudly and the cock jerked from his hand flinging the clear goo at a surprised Barry's face. He could feel it streak across his mouth from his nose to chin and, before he realized it, he instinctively ran his tongue over his lips to taste it. It was oddly sweet and for a moment, Barry wondered what the cum itself would taste like.

He grabbed the cock again and ran his thumb over that same sensitive spot under the head of the man's cock. He groaned and hissed and jerked on the other side of the wall as if he was in some wonderful pain. Barry smiled, loving the torturous effect he was having on the stranger. Precum oozed from the cock like water from a faucet, a long continuous string reaching from the huge member to the floor. Barry ran his thumb through it and gathered a huge glob of it before sliding the coated digit into his mouth.

What was wrong with him? He wasn't gay, but he had never been so turned on in his life. The sweet taste in his mouth brought him back to present – maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought? Maybe the constant pining for Iris had masked other feelings he'd been trying to avoid. He stared at the throbbing cock in front of him and decided it was time to test out his theory.

He licked the cock from stem to head, rubbing his tongue on the special spot as he went. He glanced up and saw fingers tightly gripping the edge of the wall as he had done earlier. He smirked and wrapped his lips around the fat head being careful not to scratch it with his teeth. More precum poured onto his tongue and he eagerly swallowed it down as it leaked out. He tried to take in the entire dick but he gagged as it went too deep too quick.

Barry pulled back, panting. He could hear the stranger's heavy breathing matched with his own. He gripped his fist as the base and slid his lips over the head, jacking the lower half of the cock as he worked the head with his mouth. He was so turned on he was shaking – no, not shaking – vibrating with excitement. He held his tongue against the magical spot under the man's cockhead and let the vibrations do the rest.

The stranger moaned and pulled on the wall so hard that Barry thought he might tear it down. The cock swelled against his vibrating tongue followed by a huge shot of cum. The first blast caught Barry off-guard as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back coughing as the cock continued to fire out it's load. The side of Barry's face was hit with two thick, white streams that stretched from his chin to his hair. He quickly recovered and swallowed the cockhead again allowing the final two bursts to coat his tongue. 

It was sweet like a liquid candy and he instantly wanted more. He swiped his fingers through the mess on his face as he rubbed his own throbbing member. He shot instantly, the taste of the stranger on his lips as his own cum oozed under the stall. Six, seven, eight shots of cum erupted from his dick until the last of it oozed out onto the floor leaving Barry spent but sated.

A wave of apprehension hit Barry once the fog of lust had cleared and he realized that he had just traded blowjobs in a public restroom. He quickly stood and zipped-up his cock, grabbed his umbrella, and walked quickly to the door. As he passed the urinals he paused, wondering if one of the young men he had passed earlier had been the stranger in the other stall. His cock twitched remembering they were both rather attractive.

*****

Len leaned against the wall of the bathroom, breathing heavily. In all his years getting head at a gloryhole, he'd never had an orgasm like this. The guy in the other stall had seemed hesitant at first, maybe even scared, but he was shocked at how quickly he'd learned to handle Len's big dick.

He could hear the other guy's rapid movements in the adjacent stall. It sounded like he wanted to get out of here in a hurry. Pity – good head was hard to find and Len would've loved to swap numbers and maybe hook-up with this guy again. As he zipped his fly, he saw a white puddle oozing under the wall from the other side. Len smirked. He must've shot sucking his cock. What a waste it was all over the dirty floor and not in his stomach.

He heard the stall door open and quick footsteps headed toward the exit. Len followed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy before he ran away. It was still raining and all he could see was a red umbrella as it bobbed along down the darkened path. Suddenly it stopped and the figure turned. Len's jaw dropped as he instantly recognized the man – Barry Allen. And from the look on his face, Barry knew it was him. Their eyes locked and Len's mouth twisted up into a smirk.

“I just got sucked off by the Flash,” he thought.


	2. It's a Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash encounters Captain Cold for the first time since the park incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand. Thanks to everyone who sent kudos and comments after chapter one.

“Barry, we've got a report of alarms at the Central City Museum,” he heard Cisco call-out on his earpiece. “Guards are reporting ice and stuff freezing – looks like our old pal Captain Cold is back.”

Barry grunted. It had been ten days since his experience in the park restroom and he still couldn't believe that he'd actually sucked a cock. And even worse, that huge dick belonged to Leonard Snart of all people. Had he been following Barry? Did he somehow plan this all out in his twisted, methodical mind?

After the incident, Barry had run out of the city to a deserted farm where he screamed and cussed until his voice was raw and sore. What confused him the most was how much he enjoyed the experience despite his initial hesitation. In fact, as he walked away from the public restroom, he even considered going back and introducing himself to the stranger. Perhaps it would lead to more than just a quickie in the toilets, maybe friends with benefits or even something more. 

And then he turned to see Snart standing in the doorway with that smug smirk on his face. Of all the people in the city – on the planet – it had to be Leonard Snart. As much as he tried to put it out of his mind, his thoughts kept returning to that night and the huge cock. And every time he thought about it, his own cock would harden in his pants.

The Flash entered the lobby of the museum, stopping to assess the area. “Any idea what Snart is after?” he asked the team at STAR Labs.

“I've accessed the CCM exhibition list and there are a few possibilities but nothing that fits Cold's MO,” Caitlin responded. 

“I've pulled up thermal imaging and I'm picking up a cold spot on the third floor,” Cisco said.

“On it,” Barry said as he zipped toward the third floor. There were three exhibit halls, but only one of them showed any signs of Cold's presence – the metal security gate had been frozen and lay shattered on the floor. He sped through the hall and found Snart standing alone at the center of the room leaning against a display case.

“Late as usual, Flash,” he drawled. “I was expecting you here one minute and seventeen seconds ago.”

“Then you must be getting slow in your old age if I still managed to catch you,” Flash replied.

“You haven't caught me yet,” he said with a smirk. “Besides, I've been hoping to run into after our last encounter.”

Barry's face burned red under his cowl. He grit his teeth and ran straight toward Snart. He easily dodged a few blasts from the cold gun, but in his rage, he had failed to notice that the floor had been coated with ice. His feet slid out from under him and he spun across the floor and into a wall. As he tried to stand, he felt a sudden burst of cold on his legs as they were frozen to the tile.

“Barry! Are you ok?” he could hear Cisco and Caitlin call-out over the coms.

“Very sloppy, Barry,” Captain Cold chided as he casually strode over to his victim. “I thought this would be much more difficult, but you keep falling for the same tricks over and over. Now, say good night to your friends. You and I have things to discuss.”

Snart grabbed the stylized communicators on the sides of Barry's cowl and ripped them off. He dropped them with twin clanks to the floor. Barry could just make out the muffled voices of Caitlin and Cisco before the heel of Cold's boot smashed them.

Barry struggled to get up from the floor, but his frozen legs only allowed him to get into a kneeling position. He couldn't help but realize this put him in exactly the same position as that night in the restroom. “What do you want, Snart!?!” he screamed.

“I think that would be obvious, Barry,” he said stepping toward him. His crotch was now inches from the kid's face. Len placed a hand on the back of the Flash's cowl and brought his head closer. Instinctively, Barry grabbed his thighs to stop himself from falling over. “Mmmm, just like last time,” Len moaned.

“Dream on, Snart, that was a one time thing. It was the first and last time we will ever be doing that,” Barry said pushing the man away.

Len smirked and crouched down so he was eye-level with Barry. He again reached for Barry's head, but this time pulled his own face closer. “You're right, kid – that was a one time thing. From now on, there won't be any walls separating me from these sweet lips.” His lips pressed firmly into Barry's and he kissed him deeply. 

Barry was shocked. The kiss was unexpected, though not totally unwelcome. Snart was an amazing kisser and Barry couldn't help but return it with just as much enthusiasm. As they kissed he could feel the man's free hand sliding over the leather-like costume – down his shoulder, across his chest, and down his stomach until it rested on his crotch. It was only then that Barry realized he was already rock-hard inside his costume.

“What have we here?” Len said once they had broken their kiss. “I guess you're more eager to see me than we thought.”

Barry blushed, hoping his mask hid it from Capt Cold's steely, blue eyes.

“Speechless for once, kid? I'm not surprised. I can remember my first time with a guy, it scared the shit outta me.” Barry was shocked that his nemesis was being so candid. “I was going to chase after whoever it was that gave me that amazing blowjob, maybe trade numbers. But when I found out that it was you, I just couldn't resist playing a bit of game with you first. Do you know where we are?”

Barry looked a bit confused by Snart's question. “Uh, the museum?”

Len rolled his eyes. He stood and gestured around him. “This place, right here, is where the Flash and Captain Cold first met.”

How could he not have noticed earlier? Though the displays were now different, this was the same exhibition hall where the Kahndaq Diamond had been displayed. It seemed slightly romantic that this place where they first met was now also the place of their first kiss. Barry shook the thought from his head.

“I think you're confused about what happened...” Barry started to say until Cold interrupted.

“No, you're confused, Barry. We both had amazing orgasms, I never experienced anything like that magical, vibrating mouth of yours. And from the pool of cum you left on the floor, I'd say you enjoyed it, too. I just want a repeat performance. I'm not talking about a relationship – more like friends with benefits.”

“We're not friends, Snart,” Barry said.

“Fine – then enemies with benefits,” he countered. “I felt that hard dick while we were kissing. I know you want it, too.”

Barry couldn't lie to himself anymore. He did want another go at that huge dick, even if it was attached to a prick like Snart. His cock throbbed inside the tri-polymer confines of his costume as he recalled that night once more.

“You're right, Snart,” he said with a sigh. “I can't get that night outta my head. I've been thinking about you over and over. I get hard every time I picture your dick sliding through that hole and remember how sweet your cum tasted.”

Len smirked. This is exactly what he had hoped for – the kid was so predicable. He felt Barry reach up and grab his belt, loosening the buckle. He felt the kid's hands brush against his cloth-covered erection as he pulled down the zipper exposing his tight, black boxer briefs.

Barry groaned as he pulled Snarts pants down to his knees, exposing the man's muscled, hairy thighs. His hands roamed over the legs then stopped so he could remove his gloves and feel the warmth of Cold's skin against his own. He leaned forward and buried his face in the black trunks, inhaling deeply so he could smell the man's scent.

Len's hands were on either side of Barry's head as the kid nuzzled into his crotch. He pushed him back, slightly confusing him, and then slid the Flash's cowl off his head. The kid smiled up at him, his chestnut hair mussed from the costume, before diving back in.

Unable to wait any longer, Barry reached a hand into the fly of the boxer briefs and pulled out the thick cock. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting Snart's cum once more. He licked the length of the shaft, from balls to head and paused to rub it against the sensitive spot. The man moaned out above him and Barry repeated the action a few more times before slipping the leaking head into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Len groaned out as Barry hit that same spot over and over. This kid was born to suck his cock, he thought. He rolled his head back as he felt his cock hit the back of Barry's throat. Perhaps it was the lack of a wall separating them or maybe it was his hands in the kid's hair, but Len could feel the kid taking him far deeper than the last time.

Halfway. Barry had actually managed to get more than half of the thick eight inches down before gagging and pulling back. He tried again, unsuccessfully, before remembering what Snart had said about the vibrations. He closed his eyes and took the cock as far as he could manage before he started the gentle vibrating massage of his tongue. 

As the kid's mouth worked its magic on his cock, Len felt the kid's hands slide up his thighs and grab his muscled ass, kneading the smooth skin. He glanced at his watch – as much as he was enjoying this, he'd have to speed things along to stay on schedule. His hands tightened in the kids hair and he started fucking Barry's mouth. On each stroke, the vibrations would strike that sensitive place below the head of his cock, sending shivers up his spine.

Barry moaned around the cock as it slid over his tongue. He could feel the muscles tighten in Snart's ass as he held them and knew that the man was reaching his peak. He pulled back and held the cockhead on this tongue so he wouldn't miss a drop of cum this time. 

Len moaned out as he shot into Barry's mouth. He couldn't even count how many pulses of cum he felt leave his cock. He released the kid's hair and staggered backward, his still-hard cock shiny with spit and cum. He looked at Barry whose mouth was still agape, his pink tongue covered in thick, white cum. Then the kid closed his lips and he watched the kid's throat bob as he swallowed Len's load.

A beep from his watch sounded and he groaned. He tucked away his cock and pulled up his pants without buckling the belt. From his pocket, he pulled a slip of paper that he slid into the Flash's collar as he leaned down to give him one final kiss. He could taste the familiar flavor of his own cum in the kid's mouth.

“I wish I had time to return the favor, but the CCPD will be here in five minutes.” he leaned down and rubbed a thumb along Barry's lips, removing a small bit of cum. “Missed a bit,” he said, popping the thumb into Barry's mouth. He eagerly sucked it clean before it was pulled from between his lips with a small “pop.”

*****

It took Barry nearly an entire minute to come to his senses and vibrate his legs through the ice that trapped him on the floor. He took a second to let the circulation return to them as he pulled on his cowl and then he ran from the building back to his apartment. Once inside he zipped into the shower and changed into pajamas before he realized he should call STAR Labs. He grabbed his cell and called Cisco's phone.

“Oh my god, Barry, we thought you were dead!” Cisco shouted once he answered. “We heard what Snart said then the coms went offline. We tried to reach Joe or Eddie, but couldn't get through. What happened!?!”

“Oh, you know how Captain Cold loves to play his games. It was all a trap, I guess. Oh, and he's the one who destroyed the coms, by the way.”

Cisco groaned on the other end of the line. “Well, while you and Cold were destroying my super-suit at the museum, Heatwave and Glider were robbing the Diamond Exchange across town. The cops had them surrounded, but they still got away. I guess that thing with Captain Cold was just a diversion.” 

“It certainly was a diversion,” Barry said. But he was almost certain that the diamond heist was the real distraction so that Cold and Barry could have time alone without police intervention. Then he remember the note Len had shoved into his costume. “Cisco, I'm beat so I'm just gonna crash. I'll bring the suit back in the morning, okay? And spread the word that I'm okay.”

They said their goodbyes and Barry ran into the bathroom to grab his costume from the floor. He reached inside the cowl and felt the paper almost instantly. For some reason, he was a bit nervous about what the note might say. He unfolded it and smiled.

“Thanks for a great time, kid. Next time, it's your turn. Call me. - Len”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments, it inspired me to finish a second chapter. If you enjoyed this part, let me know - I'll keep writing as long as I keep getting the encouragement (or as long as I am inspired to continue). Thanks again!


	3. Barry's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry calls Len to collect on the promise he made in his note. It turns out to be better than either had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the encouragement and support. I'm glad that people are enjoying this series. It wasn't planned and I have no real direction for it, but as long as people keep reading it, giving it kudos, and sending me comments, I'll keep writing new chapters.

It was the Saturday night following the museum incident and Len was relaxing in bed with a good book and cup of chamomile tea. After an earlier meeting with the Rogues, he had decided to retire for the night rather than get wasted with them at “Saints and Sinners.” Not that he didn't love being with Mick and Lisa, he just needed time away from them every now and then. And tonight was one of those nights.

His phone vibrated and buzzed on the nightstand next to him and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed it. The caller was unknown, but it seemed to be a local number. “Probably a telemarketer,” he thought as he sat the phone down and returned to his book. The phone stopped buzzing a few seconds later and he heard the “ping” of a new voicemail. He folded the corner of the page he was reading and grabbed the phone again. He dialed into his mailbox and input his passcode.

“Uh, hey, Leonard, it's Barry. I, uh, I was wondering if we could talk or something. Uhm, call me back if you can or, uh, text me. Bye.”

Len smiled as he listened to the kid stammer through his message. He listened to it a second time picturing Barry blushing as he spoke – embarrassed to be calling his nemesis. He hesitated a moment and then hit the call-back button. It only rang once before it clicked over and he heard a cautious “hello” on the other end.

“Hey, Scarlet. I got your message.”

“Oh, hey! It really is you. Thank god!” Barry said breathing a sigh of relief. “For a second I thought that maybe you gave me some random phone number just to mess with me.” 

Len laughed. “I hadn't thought of that... But if I had, I'd be missing out on us having any more fun.”

There was a long awkward, pause and Len could only hear Barry's nervous breathing on the other end. Clearly, if anything was going to happen tonight, he would have to take control.

“This would be better in person, don't you think, kid?”

“Uhm, yeah, I guess. Do...do you wanna come over to my place?” he nervously asked.

“While the thought of taking you in your own bed sounds incredible, I'd rather not have Detective West or his nosy daughter walk in on us,” Len said, frowning at the thought.

“Oh, no, I don't live with Joe and Iris. I have my own place, an apartment downtown.”

Len's eyebrow arched. “Where downtown?”

“It's on 52nd Street, just past Roosevelt. There's a little cafe next to me.”

“Armando's?” Len asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think that's the name. You know it?”

Len smiled, of course he knew it. He was only about a block away. His cock was growing hard just thinking about his proximity to the kid. “Yeah, I know it. Great coffee. What apartment are you in?”

“I'm 3B. Just hit my button and I'll buzz you in.”

“I'll be there in twenty minutes.”

*****

Barry paced nervously waiting for the buzz of his callbox. He wasn't sure why, but he just had to see Snart again. Despite being tricked at the museum, he had found the night so erotic that he had jacked-off two dozen times to the thought of it over the past few days. And the note he was left afterward promised that this time it was his turn to get rather then give a blowjob.

Exactly twenty minutes after hanging up with Snart, he heard the buzzer from the front door. Of course, he would be precisely on time – it was Captain Cold's nature to be punctual. He hit the button to let him into the building and then stood by the door anxiously awaiting the knock. The seconds stretched out and for a moment, Barry wondered if this was all a mistake. But the growing erection in his briefs reminded him of how much he wanted this.

The instant he heard the tapping on his door, he had it flung open. Barry immediately grabbed the collar of Snart's leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. It was the other man's turn to be surprised, but he quickly overcame that and returned the kiss with as much passion as Barry was giving. They broke apart and Barry looked into his face to see him smiling – not smirking like he normally did, but actually smiling.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist getting the drop on you for once,” Barry said, his cheeks tinged with pink. “Come on in.”

The apartment was small and relatively tidy. Len thought that he could faintly smell Chinese food and wondered if it was Barry's dinner or a nearby restaurant. His attention focused on Barry who was dressed in a STAR labs tee and red mesh shorts. His eyes traveled from the kid's bare feet to his stunning eyes – which seemed to be just as eagerly taking in Len's appearance. He decided to remove his jacket and let the kid have an even better look.

The black cotton of his snug-fitting tee pulled across his chest, enhancing the muscles beneath. He rubbed a hand over his stomach, smoothing the wrinkles and drawing Barry's attention lower, to his tight, denim-covered package. The kid was practically drooling on the carpet as he watched and Len thought he could detect a quick throb of the cock hidden in the red shorts before him.

Barry started to kneel on the floor, but Len stopped him. “You're up first tonight, kid, remember?” 

He scooped up Barry into his arms. Despite his thin frame, the kid was all muscle – and heavier then he'd anticipated. He walked toward a door that he assumed to be the bedroom and tapped it open with his boot. Inside was a bed with red sheets – obviously – flanked by twin nightstands with matching lamps. He dropped Barry on the bed then kicked off his boots.

Barry sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to expect. He took in Snart from head to toe: the tight, black tee and even tighter jeans showcased every muscle of his body. He wanted so bad to touch and feel that body, but the man had other plans. He gently pushed Barry back on the bed, Snart's hands traveling up under his t-shirt, touching his body, groping at his lightning-forged abs. As each inch of flesh was exposed, he leaned down to kiss the skin, sending shivers up and down Barry's spine. He was certain that from his position, Leonard could feel his pulsing cock.

Len slowly teased the shirt up and over the kid's amazing body, thrilled at the sight of his smooth, toned form. As he kissed his way up the man's body, he stopped to lick the tiny, pink nipple. Barry moaned lightly at the touch of his wet tongue. Len smirked and gently bit on the nub causing the kid to groan and buck in surprise.

Len laughed and sat back on his haunches, his hands resting on the hairy knees of the man he was servicing. “Take it easy, kid, you're gonna nut before we get to the good part.”

“I thought that was the good part,” Barry panted.

Len grabbed the hem of Barry's shorts and yanked them to his knees with a swift tug. The red fabric slid down his thing legs and pooled on the floor at his feet. The white briefs, now exposed, seemed to be a size too small for the long and intensely throbbing member they were meant to hold. The purple head was nearly exposed through the leg hole and the surrounding fabric was nearly transparent thanks to the excessive precum oozing from the slit. Len licked his lips and slid the briefs slowly down the kid's legs. Once freed, the cock slapped against Barry's stomach with a “thwak” erupting a clear trail of goo that striped his abs.

Barry moaned, already on edge. Snart hadn't even touched his cock yet and he was ready to cum. He felt the light scratch of the man's scruff on his inner thigh and he lavished his balls with his tongue. Snart's hands roamed his thighs as he took first one, then the other, orb into his mouth and gently sucked them. Barry's fingers clawed at the blanket as he was serviced, trying to hold back his orgasm.

He felt the man lifting his legs and slowly rolling him back on the bed, exposing his ass and his tight hole. For a moment, Barry panicked realizing what this positioning meant. But before he could form words, he felt the warm wetness of Snart's tongue probing against his entrance. He was being rimmed. He'd heard of it, read about it, even seen it in a few pornos, but never in his life thought that he would get to experience it. The sensation was amazing and Barry moaned out as the tip invaded his insides. His back arched and his thighs tightened, trapping Snart's face against his ass. Without even touching himself, Barry's cock began to fire thick ropes of cum over his body. The first two shot over his head and hit somewhere above him. The next hit his cheek and the then his chin. Another landed by his right nipple and the rest oozed out into a puddle on his abs.

As his breathing returned to normal, he could feel Snart prying his legs from his head. The man looked up at him and smiled. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and lapped the pool of cum from his stomach. Barry laughed at the sensation which turned into a moan of pleasure when Snart took his cockhead between his lips to suck out any remaining cum.

“You taste even better than I imagined, kid.”

Barry sat up and leaned forward to kiss the man on the lips. There was a strange flavor on Snart's lips he didn't remember from earlier which he attributed to being his freshly-swallowed cum. Having never tasted it, he couldn't be sure. Next time he wanked out a load, he would be sure to sample it rather that wipe it away with a tissue.

Snart pulled away and stood up to leave the room. Barry thought he must be heading home and was slightly saddened that he was going so soon. As he glanced around for his clothing, Snart returned holding some items in his hand.

“You didn't think we were done yet, did you?” Len said seeing the look on Barry's face. “I still need to get off and I'm sure you're good for another round.”

Barry smiled. “I never can tell with you, Snart.”

“Do you think you can cut the 'Snart' stuff? We've had each others cock in our mouth, I think that entitles us to first name status.”

“Whatever you say, Leonard,” Barry said with a goofy grim plastered on his face.

“It's Len. Unless you prefer me to start calling you Bartholomew?”

“Okay, okay, Len it is. So what is that? Did you bring me a present?” Barry said trying to get a good look at the objects in Len's hand.

“Those are for later,” he said dropping them out of sight. “Jeans, now,” he said pointing to his crotch.

Barry's attention refocused to the bulging denim. He licked his lips and ran his hands up and down the fabric-covered thighs. He unsnapped the button fly and smiled at the sight before him. He looked up to see Len grinning down at him, obviously pleased with Barry's reaction. The kid tugged off the jeans exposing, not the expected pair of black boxer briefs, but rather a crisp, white jockstrap.

Once the jeans were off and kicked into the corner of his room, Barry planted his face against the white cotton of the jock. He inhaled deeply catching the mixed scent of Len and whatever detergent he used. He reached for the hem of the jock but Len swatted away his hands.

“Nope, the jock is staying on, kid,” Len said. Barry looked up at him, confused. “Suck me through the fabric.”

He shrugged his shoulders and set to licking the cock through the jockstrap. It quickly hardened and Barry mouthed at the head through the soft cotton. He could faintly taste Len's precum seeping through the material and doubled his efforts to gather more.

As Len watched Barry work his jock-covered dick, his hands stroked through the boys spiky hair. He wished he'd known sooner how good this kid was at pleasing a man – he may have stopped with those stupid games of “catch-me-if-you-can” and just tossed him into bed. Still, the Cold/Flash dynamic was part of what made this even more exciting. Knowing that outside in public they were sworn nemeses, but in the bedroom they were having wild, passionate sex unbeknownst to either of their teams. The hands squeezing Len's firm ass brought him back to present. He glanced down and saw that Barry was hard again and ready for more action – the perks of being young. 

He pushed Barry back onto the bed, much to the his surprise, and grabbed the items from the floor before climbing onto the bed. Len straddled Barry's waist and leaned down to kiss the other deeply. The kid's tongue was already vibrating against his own – a strange, but not unwelcome sensation. 

As they kissed, Len could feel Barry's hard, dripping cock sliding against his ass. He pulled back, leaving Barry panting and sat up. He grabbed a condom and tore open the packet, twisting his body so that he could roll it over the long, thin cock behind him. Once in place, he uncapped a bottle of lube and slicked-up both Barry's cock and his own hole.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked

“I'm getting us ready to fuck, kid. Don't tell me you've never had sex with anyone before?” Len asked. Then again maybe he hadn't lost his V-card, yet.

“Oh, yeah, but.. I just assumed you were a top. I mean – look at you!”

“Top, bottom, why pick one when you can have both,” Len said, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on Barry's lips. “Besides, I've been wondering if any other parts of your body can do the same trick as your tongue.”

Barry could respond – in fact, his brain had become disconnected from the rest of his body the moment his cockhead touched Len's warm, tight entrance. He closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to stop himself from cumming already. Slowly, ever so slowly, Len's hole inched down his cock until he could feel the skin of the other man meet his.

Len moaned as he bottomed-out on Barry's dick. It wasn't the biggest or the thickest cock that he had ever taken, but the long, thin cock seemed perfect for Len's hole. The kid had his eyes closed and his face, neck and chest were flushed as red as his costume. He reached over to tweek his erect nipples, the unexpected touch causing Barry's eyes to snap open.

The warm, gentle squeeze of Len's ass had Barry ready to cum at any moment. He knew it was a losing battle, and he didn't want to fight the sensation anyway. The least he could do was try to make Len cum with him. He had already freed the massive cock from his jock and was stroking it as he gently flexed his ass around the cock inside it. Barry reached for the cock and started to stroke it, focusing his attention on the special spot under the head. While stroking, he focused on making his cock vibrate as he gently rolled his hips. 

Both men moaned at the sensation. Neither had felt anything like it before and knew that this was not going to be a one-time thing. Along with his cock, Barry's stroking hand also began to vibrate making Len pant and moan at the contact.

“Fuck! Barry, keep it up I'm almost there!” Len screamed. The kid tried to say something in response, he thought it sounded a bit like “cumming,” but it was so garbled that he couldn't be sure.

Len arched his back and his cock fired. It pulsed over and over, seemingly endless. At the same time, Barry's cock throbbed inside of ass, depositing a massive load inside the rubber. When his orgasm had finally stopped and he could once more breathe, Len looked down at Barry, his face and hair coated in several streams of his cum. He rubbed a blotch out of the kid's eye which he hesitantly opened. Len bent forward and kissed him, sharing the taste of his cum with the man who had just fucked him into ecstasy.

“That was... it was...” Barry stammered.

“Fucking amazing,” Len said, finishing the kid's sentence.

“Yeah... We have to do that again sometime.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was an enjoyable one to write.
> 
> I really liked doing the Bruce/Ollie fluff piece for my friend, so I'm thinking about opening up a few one-shot story requests over on my Coldflash Tumblr. I'm not sure if there is any interest in it, but I thought it might be a fun way for me to interact with my readers. I was thinking about doing it "Mad Libs" style where I throw out a few scenarios, you guys fill in the blanks, and I choose some I think would be interesting to write. What do you think?


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the events of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between posts, there have been some personal issues that have been preventing me from writing. I've actually been sitting on this chapter for quite a while and decide to finally post it. I hope you enjoy!

After the amazing fuck, Len borrowed Barry's bathroom to clean-up. His ass was sore, but in a pleasant way, and the warm water of the shower eased a bit of the ache. He couldn't remember the last time he'd bottomed – because of his dominant personality, everyone just assumed he was a top. Whenever he did venture out to one of the gay bars in Central City, the guys he attracted were usually twinky “size queens” that later whined about how big his dick was once they saw it and ended up giving him an unenthusiastic blowjob instead. And all of them called him “daddy” which he thought was kind of creepy, too. Barry was different – sure he was young, but there was a certain maturity mixed in with his youthful energy.

Len shut off the water and grabbed the towel Barry gave him. He dried quickly and glanced at the time as he put on his watch. It was nearly midnight. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and opened the bathroom door. Instantly, he caught the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Barry was at the stove in only his tiny, white briefs cooking away and humming some tune he couldn't recognize.

“Hey, Len. Hungry?” Barry asked upon seeing him.

Len had to admit that he was a little famished after the fuck-session. He entered the kitchen area and peeked over Barry's shoulder. In a frying pan was a massive batch of scrambled eggs with spinach and tomato while a griddle beside it was frying a dozen strips of bacon and some sausage links.

“Is all of that for us or are you expecting company?”

Barry smiled. “My Flash metabolism burns up a ton of calories and when I overexert myself – like having crazy-awesome sex with you – I have to replenish them with a lot of food. Normally, I'd just eat a bunch of cereal, but since I have a guest, I thought he might like something a little fancier.”

Most guys in Barry's position would've been waiting for Len to leave, anxious to get him out the door once the sex had ended. None had ever offered to make him breakfast, not even the few who did let him spend the night. Usually, he was glad to go once he got his rocks off. But tonight, with Barry, he didn't want to just fuck and run.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry's torso and rested his head on the kid's shoulder as he watched him cook. Barry laughed a bit at the action, but tilted his head closer to rest against Len's. It seemed so perfect and natural... and then Barry's stomach let out a horrendous growl that ruined the moment and set them both into a fit of laughter.

Once the laughter had subsided, Barry fixed them each a plate. They sat at the small table talking and joking, not once mentioning anything about the Flash or Captain Cold. Barry had second and third helpings – Len had to admit, the kid could cook – then sped through the dishes at super-speed. 

It was just after one when Len was pulled into the bedroom by Barry. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think the kid was going to let him leave. He traded the towel for a pair of Barry's too-small mesh shorts and crawled under he blankets. He lay on his back, his arm around Barry's shoulder, the kid's head and arm resting on his chest as if this it was their usual position. Len rubbed a hand through the soft hair, gently stroking the kid's head as they both fell into a well-deserved sleep.

*****

Sunlight poured into the room through gaps in the blinds of the window opposite the bed. Barry was slow to wake until he felt the strong, muscular arm around his chest and remembered the previous night's activities. He snuggled closer into Len only to feel the man's hard cock push in between the cheeks of his brief-covered ass.

A thought occurred to Barry that three weeks ago, before the incident in the park, he never would've considered himself to be gay or even bi-curious. Now, here he was cuddling with a man and never being happier in his life. He knew that Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and even Joe would accept him and his newly discovered sexuality, but he didn't know if they would understand why he'd been sleeping with Captain Cold. Barry wasn't even sure if he completely understood why he was attracted to Len, either.

The arm around Barry's chest tightened and he could feel Len's hips slowly grinding his erection into the crack of his ass. Though he knew it's size – he had, after all, used both his hands and mouth on it – the cock felt huge pushing against his virgin hole. Barry wasn't quite sure if he was ready to take that next step into sex, but he enjoyed feeling Len's strong body against his own so he let it continue.

Len's body pulled away causing Barry to roll onto his back. Taking advantage of the new positioning, he slid on top of the slender figure and leaned in for a morning kiss. Barry could feel his own hard dick brush against Len's cock as their bodies ground together like their tongues. Their mouths pulled apart and Snart kissed his way down Barry's jaw and neck to his collarbone where he left a bruise as a memento.

“What a way to wake up,” Barry said, a huge grin on his face.

Len continued to kiss his way down Barry's body, leaving marks on his smooth chest, his hard abs – all the way to the elastic of his briefs. He continued kissing his way along the hard cock snaked across Barry's hip then gently sucked the head through the white cotton.

“Oh, fuck!” Barry screamed out as Len's tongue brushed his cockhead. He grabbed the man's head, his fingers scrapping through the scruff of short hair trying to finding something to grab onto. Len's face nuzzled lower, below his balls and he started to lick at the exposed skin of his inner thigh.

“Len, please...” Barry begged, hoping for more of the man's mouth on his sensitive dick.

Len pulled back, eliciting a small laugh as he did. “Calm down, kid, and roll over.”

In a fog of lust, Barry obeyed and rolled onto his stomach, his hard cock now trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Len pulled down the back of Barry's briefs and placed a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks. Then he smacked his left ass cheek, hard.

Barry grunted out in surprise at the contact, but what surprised him more was that his cock flexed and his groan sounded almost pleasurable. Neither his parents nor Joe had ever spanked him as a child so it was a new sensation. And a not completely unenjoyable sensation, either. Len smacked the other cheek and this time there was no mistaking the sound he made as anything but a moan.

Len chuckled at the sounds Barry made as he swatted the kid's ass. The pale cheeks now tinged a dark pink like the blush that covered his face when he was embarrassed. He grabbed two handfuls of Barry's butt and kneaded them in his grip, occasionally glimpsing his tight, pink entrance as he worked them over.

As Barry moaned beneath him at his touch, Len let a long string of drool drip from his mouth in between the kid's smooth cheeks. Using his thumb, he rubbed the saliva around the tender, pink hole eliciting further moans of pleasure from Barry. He leaned forward and ran the pointed tip of his tongue around the edge before slowly sliding it inside the twitching muscle. 

Barry bucked back at the intrusion, moaning so loudly that he was certain his neighbors would be complaining next time they saw him. The things Len could do with that tongue of his were incredible. His face was buried between the cheeks as deeply as it could physically go, yet his hands – which were gripped tightly to Barry's hips – tried to pull him in even further. 

“Oh, fuck!” Barry screamed, turning his reddened face into the pillow to muffle his cries of ecstasy.

Barry's cock, still tangled in his briefs, unloaded into the white cotton. Len could feel the kid's ass clenching and releasing on his tongue as he shot his first wad of the day. Only once the shuddering orgasm had ended and Barry's breathing returned to normal did Len release his grip on the kid's hips. 

He leaned back on his haunches and looked at his handiwork. Barry's ass was wet and gaping slightly from the rimming. Len's own cock was so hard it was threatening to rip its way out of the borrowed shorts he was wearing. He quickly struggled to remove the too-small mesh shorts and free his own dripping dick.

As Barry struggled to catch his breath, he could feel movement on the bed behind him. At first he thought that maybe Len was getting off to leave, be he soon felt the man's heavy body lean into his – the naked, rock-hard cock nudging between his cheeks.

“Oh, God, he's going to fuck me!” Barry thought. While the thought frightened him, his cock – which had deflated slightly post-orgasm – had begun to harden at the thought. If his tongue felt that good, what would his huge cock feel like in there?

Len leaned in, his body pressed firmly against the others, and he licked the back of Barry's neck up to his ear. “Think I can make you cum again?” he whispered into Barry's ear.

Barry didn't respond, his eyes were too focused on Len grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table. The man's muscular form lifted from his back and he heard the snap of the lid popping off of the bottle followed by the coolness of the lube oozing between his cheeks.

“This is really happening,” Barry thought. “He's going to fuck me with that huge cock.”

He could feel the firm head of Len's cock brush around his hole. He couldn't control himself and moaned as he did it – the sensation reminding him of the pleasure he'd just received from the man's tongue moments earlier. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip waiting for the pain of the initial thrust. Len's weight appeared once more on Barry's back, but the pressure on his hole never came. Instead, Len's fat cock slide between the firm cheeks.

Barry opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the man atop him. Len was smiling as he ground his cock against Barry's slick ass.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Barry said, both relieved and disappointed. 

“As much as I wanna pop that cherry hole, kid, you're not ready,” Len moaned into his ear. “I've got a big dick and I wanna make sure you enjoy it when I do fuck you. I'd hate to scare you off after all the work I've done loosening you up for it.”

“I think I'm ready,” Barry said, not believing the words he'd just said.

Len laughed. “I can hear it in your voice, Scarlet. You're not ready.”

Len continued to grind his cock between Barry's cheeks. Each time his head slid across the tight hole, Barry shuddered in pleasure. Despite his previous orgasm and the fear of being fucked, he was ready to cum again.

“I'm close,” Len said. “Flip over, I wanna cum in your mouth.”

Len rolled off Barry so he could spin onto his back then straddled the kid's chest as he jacked his slick cock. When he looked down at the man below him, he could see he his mouth open ready to accept his load. He smirked, thinking of how eager Barry's become since that night in the park.

“Stick out you're tongue, kid. Here it comes,” Len screamed.

He pointed his hard cock at Barry's mouth and tongue. Spurt after spurt of hot cum plastered his face and hair, a few of the shots actually hitting the mark. When he'd finished cumming the kid leaned forward and sucked the head of his cock clean, moaning as he orgasmed again.

Barry couldn't believe he'd just shot without touching himself just from seeing Len shoot. As the warm cum slid down his throat, he emptied a second load into the white briefs which were now transparent from his cum.

“Damn, Scarlet, if you keep that up I'm never gonna leave,” Len said as Barry's mouth milked the cum from his spent cock.

Barry released the cockhead with a loud pop. He smiled up at the man still sitting on his chest. He couldn't believe that this was the same person who made his life as the Flash a nightmare. 

“How about a shower and breakfast?” he asked.

Len looked at his watch. “I think you mean lunch. It's past noon.”

“What!?!” Barry said, sitting up so fast that Len rolled off of him and landed on the floor. Barry was up in blur to help him off the ground. “Sorry about that. I didn't realize that it was so late. It's just that Iris and Eddie will be here soon to take me out for lunch.”

“Eddie? As in Detective Thawne, Eddie?” Len asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't say anything, I didn't think we'd be... you know... this morning,” Barry said as he struggled out of his wet briefs. “I hate to ask, but do you mind...”

“I'm not to keen on being seen here either,” Len said. “No offense.”

Barry stood naked in his bedroom as he watched Len dress in his clothes from the night before. He was a bit sad to see him go. If he were anyone else but Captain Cold he might be tempted to invite him along for lunch to meet his friends. Barry couldn't resist, he leaned forward and grabbed Len by the shoulders, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Len looked at his watch. “I'll see myself out – you need to shower. Unless you want your pals to see my load drying on your face?”

Barry blushed and zipped-off the shower. Though he was only gone for a minute, when he returned, Len had disappeared. He looked at the room and sped around tidying it up, removing any evidence of the previous night's – or this morning's – activities. He paused as he picked up his clothes. His white briefs were nowhere to be found.

*****

Len walked into his apartment ten minutes later and sat back on his leather sofa. That night/morning had been one of the most amazing sexual encounters he'd ever experienced. And to think he almost didn't stop at the park for a blowjob a few weeks ago. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cum-stained briefs he stole from Barry's floor while he was in the shower. They smelled like the kid and it made his dick hard in his jeans. He licked at the now cold and damp spot on the front where Barry's load had once been and got a the faintest taste of him, too. He'd need to keep these somewhere safe so he could use them on some lonely night jack off and think about the incredible sex they had. 

Of course, Len didn't technically “steal” the kid's briefs. He decided to leave something of his behind in exchange: his jockstrap, which he hid under Barry's pillow as a surprise for later. 

He unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard cock, stroking it as he pictured Barry with his jock covering the kid's face as he wanked over and over. The image of Barry's naked body and the scent of him on the briefs flooded Len's mind. He was so on edge that it only took a few strokes for him to cover his shirt with a load of cum. 

*****

Barry had just finished dressing when he heard the buzzer indicating Iris and Eddie had arrived. He hit the call-box button and a minute later there was a knock on his door. When he answered he was surprised to see Iris by herself.

“Hey, Iris,” he said giving her a hug. “Where's Eddie?”

“He got called in to work,” she said. “Don't worry, it's nothing the Flash needs to worry about. Garcia's wife went into labor last night and they asked if Eddie would cover his shift today.”

“Oh, okay. Well, let me grab my jacket and we can go. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

Iris narrowed her eyes as she studied Barry. “There's something different about you today, but I can't place my finger on it,” she said.

“I don't know what you're talking about? Different? What's different?” Barry mumbled. 

Iris's eyes widened. “You just had sex!”

“What!?!” Barry screamed out, louder than he'd intended.

“Don't you even try to lie to me, Barry Allen. I can see it on your face.”

For a moment Barry panicked thinking he had missed a spot of Len's cum from the facial he'd received less than an hour ago. He instantly blushed as his brain tried to form words.

“I knew it, I knew it! You did have sex,” Iris said. “And from the way you're blushing, it must've been amazing! Who is she?”

“Uh, well, about that...” Barry started.

“Oh, no. Don't tell me you hired a hooker or something.”

“What? No,” he said, insulted. “It's just... it wasn't a girl.”

Iris arched an eyebrow, confused at first by what Barry was saying. Then her eye's widened in disbelief. “Oh. Oh! Barry, since when are you hooking up with guys?”

“Not 'guys,' plural. It's just one guy. And I've only just started seeing him. It started like two weeks ago, and we've, uh, had sex a few times since then.”

Isis dropped back onto Barry's sofa, mouth agape at the news. “Wow... just, wow,” she said.

“Are you mad?” he asked, seeing her expression.

“What? No, Barry. Of course, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked is all. So, who is he?”

“Just some guy I met. I'm not even sure how I feel about him, yet. Right now it's just strictly sex between us. I'm not sure if either of us want to move beyond that or not,” he said.

“Barry, I know you. And man or woman, you're not the kind of guy to sleep with someone you don't have feelings for.”

Barry plopped onto the sofa beside her and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Was he becoming attached to Len? He was incredibly handsome and amazing in the bedroom, but was there an emotional connection, too? If he thought about it, then “yes,” Barry did have feelings for Leonard Snart. There was just the little problem of Captain Cold to deal with.


	5. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds what Len left for him under his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait between chapters. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoy this aptly named chapter as a special holiday treat!

Sunday lunch with Iris was filled with questions about Barry's secret lover – questions that he couldn't answer without revealing his identity. Iris could tell that there was something he was hiding, but she assumed that it was just Barry being Barry. She knew that when the time was right, he would introduce the mystery man to her and the rest of his friends. After all, he was horrible at keeping secrets...

It was the longest lunch Barry had ever sat through in his entire life. And the sad part was that he barely touched his chicken parmesan, his favorite dish from Manelli's, and ended up taking over half of it home. When Iris finally left, Barry felt like he was trapped in a cage and decided to start patrol early. He zipped to STAR Labs, changed into his costume, and left before Cisco even knew he was in the building.

“What's the rush, amigo? Can't even stop to say 'hi' to your best friend?” Cisco joked over the comms. “And aren't you starting patrol a little earlier than normal?”

“Sorry, Cisco, I have a lot on my mind and just needed to get out and clear my head.”

“Anything you wanna talk about? I'm a good listener? Okay, I'm a better talker than a listener, but you know I'm here for you, bro. Tell the C-Man what's wrong – and remind me to never call myself the 'C-Man' ever again...”

Barry couldn't help but laugh. Cisco did have a way of disarming tense situations with his innate goofiness. And he was right, he really was Barry's best friend – or at least his best male friend. But this was something that he didn't want to talk about over the comms. It needed to be done face-to-face.

“You still there Bar–” Cisco was cut-off by the sudden burst of lighting as the Flash appeared before him. “-ry... Okay, nevermind you're standing right in front of me.”

Barry pulled back his cowl and paced nervously in front of Cisco.

“Dude, you are freaking me out a little bit here. What's wrong?” Cisco asked, standing from his chair.

After a few more seconds of pacing – which felt like hours to him – Barry decided to just say it and get it over with. No flowery prose or funny anecdotes.

“I'm gay, Cisco.” Barry watched for a reaction, a shift to anger or disgust, but Cisco's worried face shifted into a huge grin.

“Is that all? Dude, you had me thinking that the world was ending or you were switching to the Dark Side.” With a small laugh, he plopped back into his chair. “Wait, am I the first person you came out to?” Cisco asked excitedly.

“Second, actually. Iris sort of found out, accidentally.”

“Oh. My. God! Please tell me that she did not walk in on you and a gentleman friend knockin' booties!”

“'Knockin' booties?' Really?” Barry said with a cringe. “And 'no' she didn't catch us... but he only just left and she could tell I'd just had sex.”

“I have so many questions I wanna ask...” 

Barry sighed, still exhausted from his intense grilling earlier by Iris. “You can ask one question.”

Cisco frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Only one, huh?” he said to himself. “Okay. So, in the, uh, sexual equation of things... were you the numerator or denominator?”

*****

It was after ten when Barry finally zipped home with two large supreme pizzas in hand. He wolfed them down quickly and then reheated his leftover chicken from lunch and devoured that, too. Despite the emotional roller coaster, it had been a good day.

As he lounged on the sofa, he thought of how lucky he was that his two best friends were so supportive of his new lifestyle. But he supposed that's why they were his best friends. There was the lingering worry that he had only told them half of his secret and that the most damning thing was not that he was now sleeping with a man, but that the man with whom he was sleeping was Leonard Snart.

Even the slightest thought of the man made Barry's cock twitch in his briefs. Already his dick was expanding and he knew that, despite the early-morning session with Len, he would need to wank out another load before he could fall asleep tonight. Barry groaned when his phone vibrated, hoping that it wasn't an emergency – or worse, Iris prying for more information.

The text ID read “Len,” and Barry involuntarily rubbed his strained erection with one hand as he thumbed open the message with the other. “Did you like your gift?” was all that it said. 

Barry was confused by the cryptic message. He sped to the hall to check for an overlooked package and even zipped to his mailbox thinking that Len would find a way inside of it if he really wanted. Nothing. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he was sure he would know it when he saw it.

A second message appeared as if Len could sense Barry's confusion. “Check under your pillow.”

Barry was in his bedroom instantly, sparks still trailing behind him as he reached for the hem of the top blanket. He threw back the quilt and lifted his pillow. 

Len's jockstrap.

Another message pinged on the phone. “You like?”

Barry grabbed the jock and pulled it to his face, smelling a slight hint of Len on the pouch. He replied with a simple blushing, smile emoji. Then he quickly added: “Did you steal my underwear?”

“LOL, I didn't steal them, kid. I traded my jock for your briefs.”

“Did you just LOL me, old man?” Barry replied, grinning at the text. He paused a moment, bit his lip, and typed out “Come over?”

“I wish I could, I'm having a late dinner with my sister.” Barry frowned at the message. A second later another text popped-up. “Enjoy your present. Think of me when you use it.”

Barry dropped his phone on the nightstand and sat on the bed. He had been hoping for another intense sexual encounter with Len. It had only been one night, but already Barry wanted more. And then he remembered the jockstrap in his hand and his cock throbbed.

Inside the nightstand, hidden in the back – just in case Iris got snooping – was a half-full bottle of lube. Barry tossed it on the bed next to the jock then grabbed a towel before stripping naked. He propped up the pillows and settled in for a nice wank session. As anxious as he was to cum, he wanted this to last a while. Grabbing the lube, he squirted a generous amount onto his already-leaking cock. The cool gel ran down the shaft to his balls. 

Barry grabbed the jock and sniffed it again. Ah, the scent of Len. If only he had cum in it like Barry had cum in his own briefs. He flipped the pouch inside-out and licked the indentation Len's huge cockhead had made in the fabric. There was the faintest hint of something salty – be it sweat or precum, it didn't matter, Barry's cock throbbed at the taste.

Barry's brain was in overload at the sensations and memories. He thought of the pleasure he got from Len rimming his hole and instinctively pulled his knees back as if preparing for it. A drop of cool lube slid down over his now-exposed hole sending a shiver up his spine. Barry reached a hand down to his sensitive opening and brushed a finger over it. He moaned as his cock flexed and shot a stripe of precum across his face.

“Oh my god!” Barry moaned.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the lube and slathered his fingers in it before reaching down and doing the same to his twitching hole. Maybe it was the ravenous way Len had rimmed him, but Barry's long middle finger sunk in to the first knuckle with little trouble and no pain. At first it was an awkward position – definitely not one he had been in before – but soon Barry found the rhythm to jerking his cock and fingering his hole simultaneously. 

“Oh, fuck!” Barry screamed out when he hit his prostate for the first time. His cock was leaking like a broken faucet and he was ready to cum, but he tried to hold on and make the feeling last as long as possible. If this is what he felt like with his finger, how would Len's thick cock feel?

The mere thought of Len – especially his cock – pushed Barry over the edge. The first shot hit the pillow; he heard the heavy, wet thwack of cum landing next to his ear. The second and third pulses shot as an almost continuous stream that landed in Barry's hair and forehead. Shot number four hit right inside his open, moaning mouth and dribbled down his chin. The following shots – he lost count after number four – streaked his abs before dribbling over his pumping fist. 

Once Barry caught his breath, he slowly eased his finger from his hole. It had been the most intense jerk-off session of his life. As much as he wanted to just roll over and fall asleep, he knew this mess needed more than a towel for clean-up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a slut from a cheap porno covered in the loads of a dozen guys. He couldn't believe that all of that cum was from one wank session.

For a moment, Barry thought about taking a selfie and sending it to Len to show him the effects of his present. But what was he thinking, sending a damning picture to his enemy? Despite the incredible sex, he couldn't forget that Len was Captain Cold and he was the Flash. No matter how he felt about Len, the Flash and Cold would always be enemies.


	6. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new arc in the story that will change things between Barry and Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter after the very, very long hiatus between them. Thanks to everyone who kept reading (and rereading) and asking for more of Len and Barry. FYI: This takes a very sharp turn outside of canon.

It had been four days since Barry stopped responding to Len's text messages. And it wasn't as simple as just ignoring the messages being sent, Barry hadn't masturbated since the night he'd had his revelation. He really, really wanted to but every time he started, no matter what he was watching or whom he was imagining, it always turned into him and Len.

“Hey, amigo, you know you can talk to me, right?” Cisco said to Barry over comms during his evening patrol. 

Barry didn't say anything and there was an awkward silence for a moment before he responded. “I know, Cisco, it's just - complicated.”

“Barry you know we're both here for you and we both care about you,” Caitlin said. “If there's something wrong we want to help.”

Both Caitlin and Ronnie, like Cisco and Iris, had taken the news of Barry's new “relationship” very well. He was lucky to have such supportive friends as them; he knew that not everyone was so lucky. And in any other situation, he would've gladly asked for help but he wasn't even sure himself what he wanted to do about the Captain Cold debacle.

“Barry, as much as I hate to cut our heart-to-heart short, there's a problem downtown,” Cisco interrupted. “From the sound of things, I think our buddy the Weather Wizard is trying to rob the First National Trust.”

“I'm on it,” Barry responded, anxious for something, anything, to take his mind off of everything that's been going on inside his head.

Arriving at the bank, Barry could see a lightning-trailed vortex leaving the building. There was something unusual about this tornado compared to the ones in the Flash's past encounters with the Weather Wizard, something familiar but different.

“Stop right there, Mardon!” the Flash shouted. 

The vortex stopped and as it slowed, Barry could see a figure spinning at the center of it. Whoever it was, it certainly wasn't Mark Mardon. He was darker skinned, bald, and more well-built than the Weather Wizard. And as his spinning slowed, Barry could hear his deep, heartless laughter.

“Guys, whoever this is, it isn't Mardon,” Flash called over his comms.

“We can see that, Barry,” Caitlin responded. “We're trying to get a facial recognition match from the CCPD database. It would help if he'd stop spinning like a top so the software can get a match.”

“Oh, the Top! That... is a really dumb name for this guy. How about... Turbine?” Cisco asked.

“Hey, Flash!” the unknown man shouted. “I was hoping you'd show up tonight.”

“Oh, really? And why is that? Excited for an extended stay in our fine local prison system?”

He laughed again as he walked closer. “No, I wanna know which of us is faster.”

The man began to spin, slowly at first then rapidly gaining momentum. Within seconds, the spinning figure was once more engulfed in a vortex, a vortex created by the Speed Force.

The Flash quickly dashed away, dodging the first blow from Turbine. “Guys, I'm not sure how, but this guy can access the Speed Force, too.”

“We heard, Barry,” Caitlin said, slightly panicked. “But unlike you, he can only seem to access his abilities while spinning.”

“I've got good news and bad news,” Cisco added. “There's no CCPD criminal profile on this guy, but I did find a file on him under missing persons. His name is Roscoe Hynes, an engineer working for Ferris Aircraft. He disappeared the night of the explosion.”

Meanwhile, Barry wasn't making any headway with Hynes. The vortex surrounding him acted like a shield and he could send out smaller tornadoes that whipped Barry off his feet. The CCPD had long since arrived along with local news coverage creating even more targets for “Turbine” to attack.

“Guys, we need a plan, here!” Barry shouted over comms after taking a particularly bad hit that knocked him into a brick wall.

“You could try to slow him down by running around him and creating an opposing vortex,” Caitlin suggested.

“I'll try it, but...” Barry was interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle rounding the corner and squealing to halt at the end of the street. “Snart?”

“Oh, great! Just what we need, Captain Cold and Turbine,” Cisco growled.

Flash zipped toward him, but before he could even speak, Snart fired his cold gun into the center of the vortex. They watched as the vortex shuddered and stopped, Hynes spinning toward the pavement with a smack. In seconds, the CCPD officers swarmed the prone figure and had him in cuffs.

Barry turned to him, stunned and unable to speak. Snart just smirked and said, “you're welcome, kid,” before jumping to start his motorcycle again.

Barry gripped his shoulder before he could ride off. “Wait! Why did you come here? So you could hold this over my head as another favor I owe you?”

Snart looked almost hurt by the accusation. “I didn't do this for you, Scarlet. Roscoe use to date my sister – I've been waiting for a chance to shoot that asshole for breaking her heart. He should've stayed missing.”

He rode off into the night leaving Barry standing in the street questioning the validity of his words. After a long debriefing with Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe, Barry zipped home and took a quick shower before jumping into bed. As he lay there waiting for sleep to overtake him, Barry heard the buzz of his phone alerting him to a text. He groaned, hoping it wasn't another message from Cisco or Iris – or, God forbid, Joe – as he reached for his phone. Barry was a little surprised to see that it was from Len. After a few eon-spanning seconds, he decided to at least read it.

“I lied. Lisa wasn't the only reason that I showed up tonight.”

“Here it comes,” Barry thought. “The 'real' reason he helped the Flash tonight, some insane task that he wants done as payment for his help.”

“And what reason is that?” Barry typed back.

“I saw the beating you were taking on TV, I couldn't let him do that to you.”

Barry reread the text three times to be certain he'd read it correctly. “And why is that?”

“LOL. Because I like you, Barry. I thought that was pretty obvious.”

Barry. Not “kid” or “Scarlet” or “Red.” Barry. He liked Barry.

While Barry's heart was exploding inside his chest, he heard the buzz of another text coming through on his phone.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night? I can cook this time.”

Despite his heart flipping inside of his chest, his brain was telling him to say “no.” This was still Captain Cold and one noble deed didn't change years of criminal acts. Did it?

“C'mon, kid, say yes. I did just save your life.”

Barry laughed to himself. If this was the favor owed to Captain Cold for helping apprehend Turbine, then dinner was a fine substitute for some nefarious act. He responded with just four words: “OK, I'll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of "smut" in this chapter. I know it's not what everyone was hoping for, but this arc is changing the direction of things between Barry and Len. I have two other chapters completed and awaiting editing so there should be some pretty decent posting for this series in the next few days/weeks.


	7. Cold Cooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len have a proper date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I had this chapter edited for a few days but decided to wait unit today to post it. It's a bit more sweet fluff (cotton candy?) than normal, so I thought it would be perfect for V-Day.

Barry was nervous the entire day at work. His mind just couldn't focus on anything but his dinner with Len tonight. Joe and Captain Singh were both on his case to finish up the forensic reports on his previous evening's battle with Turbine before he left for the weekend. He was going to have have to stay at least an hour late to make sure the report was finished and on the Captain's desk before heading out. Though there were a few things he could do using his super-speed, the analyzers were something he had to wait to finish in their own time. 

In the down-time waiting for his last sample to process, Barry decided to text Len and update him on the situation. He knew Captain Cold like to keep things on schedule, and he was certain that Len had scheduled the evening down to the second.

“Unless I have to rerun any of the samples, my last report should be finished in twenty minutes. I'll have plenty of time to zip home, shower, and change so I can be at your place by seven,” he typed.

“Thanks for letting me know, I was worried I'd have to make some adjustments for your tardiness,” Len responded.

“Lucky you live really close... why didn't you tell me you were just a block away?”

“Just in case things didn't work out, Scarlet. I'm surprised you told me your address so readily. I guess you were just excited to see me again.” The message was followed by a winking emoji. 

Barry blushed. He hadn't thought of it at the time of that first message, he had just wanted another night with Len so badly that inviting him over seemed logical. Obviously, he knew which head he was thinking with when he made that decision.

*****

Thirty minutes later, Barry was freshly showered and standing in front of his bedroom closet naked trying to figure out which outfit he should wear tonight. He was sure that Len wouldn't care what he wore – or even if he wore anything at all – they had seen each other naked on several occasions, after all.

He glanced at the clock and realized how long he'd been trying to make up his mind about the ideal outfit. He wanted tonight to go perfectly and that would mean being on time for once in his life. He grabbed a tailored, blue blazer that Iris had helped him select that he knew fitted well and accented his slim frame without making him look “skinny.” He paired it with a tight green tee and his favorite jeans, a pair of dark denim that everyone said made his butt look good.

He dressed quickly and grabbed the bottle of wine he picked up on his lunch break and headed out the door. It was a quick walk to Len's apartment, which was in a beautifully redesigned warehouse. He hit the buzzer under the unlabeled “2A” to which there was an immediate click unlocking the door. 

He reached the top of the stairs just as Len opened his door. “Perfect timing, kid,” he said with a smirk. “I was almost certain you were going to hold true to form and show up late. C'mon in, dinner's nearly ready.” Len stepped aside and motioned for Barry to enter.

Barry almost laughed seeing Len wearing a dark blue apron over his tight, long-sleeved tee and jeans. He was certain no one else had ever seen the nefarious Captain Cold, the leader of the Rogues, looking so domesticated. It was just more proof in Barry's head that Len and Cold were like two different people.

Len's studio apartment was sparsely, but lavishly decorated. A comfortable-looking leather sofa formed an L-shape around a glass coffee table. Beside the sofa was a wrought iron bookcase that was offset by the cool gray walls decorated with a massive painting of the city. Opposite the living area was a small cafe table already lit with candles. The kitchen separated the area with a long counter with three bar stools tucked underneath. The walls of the kitchen were the warm exposed brick dominated by a massive window overlooking the northern entrance to Memorial Park.

“Let me know when you've finished gawking, kid,” Len said with a small chuckle.

“Oh, sorry,” Barry said blushing in embarrassment. “You're apartment looks like one of those places that you see in a magazine or on those upscale home decorating shows.”

Len laughed again. “I'll take that as a compliment. I've been thinking of redecorating, it does come across a bit... cold.”

Barry grinned at the pun then, remembering he was still holding the bottle, handed the wine to Len.

“Sauvignon Blanc? Nice choice, kid,” Len said with a smirk.

Barry blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Uh, thanks. But, honestly, I had no idea what to get. The girl at the store picked it out for me,” he said with a laugh. “I just asked for something that went well with chicken.”

Len pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet by the window and sat them on the counter while he retrieved a corkscrew from a drawer in the bar. He urged Barry to have a seat at the counter while he poured them each a glass of wine.

“I hope you don't mind me working while we chat, things are at a crucial stage in preparation,” Len said as he pulled a knife from the block on the counter.

“Not at all, is there anything I can do to help?” Barry asked. “I'm pretty good in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, but no. Everything is on schedule, you just have to sit there and look pretty,” Len said with a wink.

Barry blushed again at the comment and watched in silence as the other man worked. Things were added to sizzling pans, temperatures were adjusted, and a creamy sauce was whisked together in a bowl. If Barry didn't know better, he'd think that Len had super-speed, too.

Len set a timer then grabbed two plates from the cabinet before ushering Barry over to the small table. A moment later, he returned with two salads. “Kale and apple salad with garlic-lemon dressing,” he announced taking his seat.

“Mmmmm...” Barry moaned around a mouthful of food. He was never a big fan of kale, but this was divine. He typically had a pile of lettuce and other random veggies drowning in ranch and called that a salad. “Len, this is amazing.”

The corner or Len's mouth pulled up slightly almost as if he were trying to hide his smile at Barry's praise. “I'm glad you like it, kid. There's plenty for a second helping. I know you need to eat a lot, so I cooked for three instead of two.”

They chatted and ate and, as previously agreed, never once mentioned the Flash or Captain Cold. Len left only momentarily whenever the timer dinged to add or adjust things. The main course came soon enough: lemon and rosemary chicken with baked Brussels sprouts and crispy potatoes. Again, each bite made Barry's taste buds dance on his tongue. It felt like he was in a five star restaurant, not someone's apartment.

Len cleared the plates and glasses, returning with fresh glasses and a bottle of red wine. “Another wine? I'd think you were trying to get me drunk, Mr. Snart,” Barry laughed.

“Moscatel de Setubal,” Len corrected. “It's the prefect pairing for chocolate desserts.”

“Chocolate!” Barry's brain screamed. Despite the delicious meal they had just completed, his mouth was watering again at the word.

Seconds later, Len placed a glass dish in front of him layered with chocolate, cream, and fresh strawberries. “Chocolate strawberry trifle. Lisa calls it my signature dessert,” Len said with a smile.

*****

The evening was perfect for both Barry and Len. The meal, the conversation, everything - perfect. After dessert, they moved to the plush, leather sofa with their wine and talked even more. Barry was acutely aware of the tiny gap that now separated him from the other man. The closeness and the warmth of Len sent a signal from his brain to his cock – it had been nearly a week since he'd cum and his balls were aching to release again.

Len was mid-sentence when Barry all but jumped him, planting his lips against his own. The shock only lasted a moment before he started to kiss back just as hard and just as eagerly as Barry was kissing him. He didn't think the kid had it in him to be so aggressive and dominant, but the lust in his actions was clear.

Len could feel the hard lump in Barry's jeans grinding against his thigh as they kissed wantonly. He deftly pulled the blazer from the younger man without breaking lip contact, feeling the hot flesh as his hands slid under the green tee. His lips traveled along the sharp jawline to Barry's earlobe where he gave it a gentle bite before kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Barry moaned at the older man's touch. Breaking away from his lips, he sat back and pulled the t-shirt from his body – the slight chill of the apartment hitting the sweat on his skin. Len took this chance to lean in and bite on the small pink nipple; hearing a hiss of pleasure from above, he bit harder.

Anxious to see more of Snart's body, Barry grabbed the hem of the tight black shirt and pulled it up over Len's head, stopping briefly to return the nipple bite while Len's head was trapped in the tight cotton. Barry slid to floor to unbutton the tight denim, kissing the man's tight abs as he did. He felt the hard cock beneath flex as he slowly pulled the zipper revealing a pair of crisp white boxer briefs already stained with precum.

Barry dove in, licking the shaft through the cotton, his face brushing against the soft denim and the metal zipper as his hands worked to inch the jeans lower. He looked up to Len's arms stretched along the back of the sofa, his head lolling back, and mouth slightly open in a silent moan. Barry ran his tongue over the sensitive spot he knew so well and felt Len's hips lurch forward in response. By now the jeans were around Len's knees and Barry had a hard time maneuvering around them so he sat back and yanked them down and off of the powerful legs. 

This brief reprieve allowed Len's head to clear. He stood, gripping Barry under his arms and pulling him into a standing position so they could kiss once more. As their tongues wrestled, Len undid Barry's belt and shoved his hands in the back of his jeans. That ass had been teasing him all night – he wondered if the kid knew how hot his butt looked in those jeans.

With his hands firmly gripping the waist of the denim, Len dropped onto the sofa, pulling the jeans down to Barry's knees. Len gave a small smirk when he saw that Barry had chosen to wear a pair of maroon briefs with a yellow band and piping that mimicked his Flash costume. Again he wondered if it had been done purposefully or if the kid was totally oblivious to his own sexiness.

Len gripped Barry's ass, a round, firm cheek in each hand, and pulled him forward. He kissed along the sharp hip bone protruding from the waistband of the “Flash” briefs, ignoring the straining, leaking cock inside of them as he tasted every inch of the younger man. Barry moaned above him, his hands on his head, scrambling for a grip where there was none. 

What is it they say? “All good things must come to an end.” This wasn't the end that anyone was hoping for, but things ended rather quickly, anyway. 

There was a spit second where Len heard the jingle of keys between Barry's moaning and the click of the bolt unlocking. As if in slow motion, in his peripheral vision, he saw the door swing open as Lisa entered the apartment.

“Lenny, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is such a blocker. Sorry to disappoint if you thought things were going to get a bit steamier than they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first piece of Coldflash smut. There is a chapter two in the works, but I'm not sure if it will go beyond that. It depends on public demand, I guess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
